The Twin Distraction
by Sabertron15
Summary: Bluestreaks working...or trying to. It seems his lovers have other plans for him. very poor attempt at mildy humour, slash, nothing graphic! Blue/Sideswipe & Blue/Sunstreaker. i suck at summaries .


_Poke_

_Poke_

'…….'

_Poke_

'…'

_Poke_

"…Bluuuuuue"

_Ignore him, ignore him and he'll go away._

_Poke_ ….Or not

"Blue….I'm bored!"

_Ignore him._

_Poke_

"Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeestreeeeaaaaaaaakkkk!!"

Gritting he's dental plates together he growled in annoyance, breathed a deep cycle of air and went back to typing. Bluestreak paused momentarily listening

…Nothing.

Blue released the air from his vents with relief, He continued typing.

_Poke_

He froze.

"Bluuuuueee….I'm BOOOOORRED!!"

Bluestreak looked down, the red Lamborghini was currently kneeling underneath his desk with both arms resting on his thighs, head on arms and big blue optics staring beseechingly up at him.

"I'm busy Sideswipe" he replied calmly, turning his head up to regard the screen once more. He heard Sideswipe sigh.

"Can't it wait?"

"No"

"….What could be more important than me?" Sides whined.

Bluestreak raised and optic ridge but didn't look back down at the pouting warrior.

"Finishing this report so I don't get deactivated by Prowl comes to mind" he retorted.

"But that's so…so…booooring!"

Bluestreak sighed and let his head fall onto the desk with a loud '_clang'. _

He knew Sideswipe wouldn't give up until he got his own way. Bluestreak knew from first hand experience how stubborn **both** twins could be when they….desired something. Not lifting his head up from the desk he asked

"What will it take **me**, to get **you** to **go away**?**"**

He felt sideswipe tap his chin in mock thought. Bluestreak risked a glance down at him out of curiosity, he quickly wished he hadn't. Sideswipes' face was pulled up into his famous 'evil plot of doom' smirk. He gulped knowing he was the cause of it and that now he had become the prime target for the prankster.

A hand slowly crawled up the outside of his thigh, Bluestreak had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning as it came to grip tightly on his hip.

"Weeeell..."

A sharp tug on his waist and Bluestreak found himself underneath the desk sprawled on top of the warrior.

"A few things come to mind" Sideswipe purred as he leaned up to nuzzle Bluestreaks' neck Bluestreak gulped again and whined softly when Sideswipes hand came up to caress the joint on his right door-wing.

"I….I've got w-work to do _siiiiiiddes_" the last part of the sentence turned into a moan as Sideswipe nipped at a sensitive cable on his neck.

He struggled slightly in the tight grip and managed successfully to scoot out from under the desk and away from Sideswipes' wandering hands.

Sideswipes' face contorted into a scowl at the loss of his lover. Bluestreak cycled air deeply and went to stand back up, he didn't expect to be tackled and pinned to the floor by an irritated Sideswipe. He yelped from the impact and before he could even think about struggling Sideswipe pinned his arms above his head with one hand. Timidly he looked up at the frowning Lambo.

"Si-Sides?"

Sideswipe watched him carefully unmoving with a blank expression on his faceplates.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Bluestreak stammered.

Sideswipe growled deeply in his throat before diving down and capturing the startled mech's lips in a heated kiss. Bluestreaks' squeak of alarm quickly turned into a deep moan as Sideswipe thrust his glossa eagerly into his mouth.

He whimpered, and hooking his leg around the back of Sideswipes, flipped them over so he was straddling the melee warriors' hips. The red twin gasped in surprise then pleasure as Bluestreaks' hand worked its way underneath his chestplate. He's hand sought out an extremely sensitive wire, as he leant down to kiss his way along the warriors' jaw line to his neck. Bluestreak grinned wickedly as he found what he was looking for. Still grinning he ever so slowly ran his hand up and down the wire making Sideswipe buck and writhe beneath. He twisted the wire slightly, Sideswipe groaned deeply in response, as he leant over to kiss he's audio receptor. Pulling back ever so slightly he whispered in a deep purr

"I told you…."

He tweaked the wire again hard causing the mech beneath him to moan loudly and shiver.

"That I'm **busy** Sides"

With that said, Bluestreak gave one last hard tug on the wire twisting it at the same time to send the red twin crashing into overload with a strangled yell.

Bluestreak stood back up to regard the unconscious twin, with a smirk on his faceplates, he moved said twin into the far corner of the room so he could continue working.

Two breems later

Bluestreak sat, once again, at his desk typing the last few sentences of his report; when the door to his and the twins quarters opened. Not bothering to look around he coolly asked,

"Have fun on patrol?"

A grumble and a few cuss words was all he got in response.

Bluestreak snickered and continued finishing he's report. He didn't notice the others approach until he was swept up into powerful yellow arms. Yelping in surprise, Bluestreak flailed as he was pulled tightly into a yellow chest. He felt the other nuzzle his helm and he growled in annoyance and smacked the other non to gently, on the side of the head.

"**PUT ME DOWN SUNNY!!**"

His angered yell fell on death audios, as said mech looked down at him with a predatory glint in his optics. Leaning down until they were nose to nose, Sunstreaker smirked and nipped Bluestreak gently.

"Hey Blue?"

"**What**!?" the gunner snapped.

"I'm bored".


End file.
